


Choice I

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Introspection, not even Jedi, people aren't islands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: The Alliance becoming an official force separate of both Republic and Empire has its consequences.





	Choice I

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilery trigger warnings in the bottom note, if you want them.

 

 

There’s not much in life that will rattle Sar. He’s been through enough and he faced it down unflinching.

Sitting at his tiny table in his even smaller quarters, staring down the ornate flimsi-envelope in front of him, he’s forced to consider why that is the way it is. While those trials were hard, few hit this close to home.

Putting his life on the line to stop a frontal assault? Piece of cake.

Facing his family’s disapproval? Yeah. He’s been a nervous wreck since he gave them the heads-up. They had taken their sweet time replying, too. It’s been weeks and Sar only got their missive today. Not over holo either. That’s a very good or a very bad sign.

He had expected nothing less. When one of your heirs-in-waiting makes a break from tradition this blatantly official, a House sits up and takes notice.

They haven’t disowned one of their named successors in over five hundred years but that doesn’t mean shit. If the elders decide to banish him, Sar isn’t going to set foot on his home planet again in this life or the next. Commander Raan can dance whatever diplomatic walz he likes with Acina. The Thume have seen an Immortal Emperor come and go. She’s barely a blip on the radar. A decent blip, one that might change the course of their Empire for the better, but a blip nonetheless.

_Man up. It’s a damned letter._

He's putting off the inevitable. Whatever they wrote, it is done, just like his decision is already made. Sar is staying right here, he is giving up his old oaths in favour of new ones, whatever trouble that might get him into.

He’s not going to make excuses either, even to himself. _Take the fallout and deal with it. Come on._

As wishy-washy as the Alliance can be, it’s also an answer to a question few dare ask anymore.

Sar isn’t so much forsaking his duty as expanding it. That’s his story and he’s sticking to it. He could go back, continue to do what he’s been doing for the better part of his life but what would that accomplish?

The truth is, _he wants change_. He always has.

So he has to do the hard thing.

 

Theron, quietly puttering about making his umpteenth caf for the day, throws him a glance. “Darling?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve been looking at that for an hour. Are you meditating or should I be worried?”

Hanging his head with a sigh, Sar drags his fingers through his hair. “My folks got back to me.”

They don’t talk about family much. It’s a difficult topic.

Still Theron puts his cup down and comes over to put his hands on Yon’s shoulders. His support means more than words could convey. “What do they say?”

“I haven’t opened it yet.” Sar scoffs at himself. “Some Sith, huh?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mild anxiety, induced by not conforming to what your family expects of you


End file.
